bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Characters This is a list of all Characters in BIONICLE. Heroes Matoran Universe Great Spirit *Mata Nui Matoran *Ta-Matoran **Aft **Agni **Aodhan **Balta **Brander **Dezalk **Lhikan (formerly) **Jaller (formerly) **Kalama **Kapura **Keahi **Maglya **Norik (formerly) **Nuhrii **Sarda **Tiribomba **Vakama (formerly) **Vohon **Vultraz (formerly) **Drowned Ta-Matoran *Le-Matoran **Boreas **Defilak **Kumo **Makani **Orkahm **Piruk **Sanso **Shu **Taiki **Tamaru **Tuuli **Vira **Lesovikk (formerly) **Kongu (formerly) **Matau (formerly) **Vican **Iruini (formerly) **Nidhiki (formerly) *Ga-Matoran **Amaya **Dalu **Gaaki (formerly) **Hahli (formerly) **Idris **Kai **Kailani **Kotu **Kyrehx **Macku **Marka **Nireta **Nixie **Nokama (formerly) **Okoth **Pelagia **Shasa **Vhisola *Po-Matoran **Ahkmou **Ally **Bour **Dekar **Epena **Gadjati **Golyo **Hafu **Hewkii (formerly) **Pouks (formerly) **Kamen **Kivi **Kodan **Onewa (formerly) **Pekka **Piatra **Podu **Velika *Onu-Matoran **Aiyetoro **Akamu **Azibo **Bomonga (formerly) **Damek **Dosne **Gar **Garan **Kaj **Mamoru **Mavrah **Midak **Nuparu (formerly) **Onepu **Reysa **"Subterranean" (formerly) **Taipu **Tehutti **Whenua (formerly) **Zemya *Ko-Matoran **Arktinen **Ehrye **Ihu **Jaa **Jaatikko **Kantai **Kazi **Kokkan **Kopeke **Kualus (formerly) **Kylma **Lumi **Matoro (formerly, deceased) **Nuju (formerly) **Pakastaa **Talvi **Toudu **Mazeka *Av-Matoran **Tanma **Photok **Solek **Gavla **Kirop **Radiak **Takua (formerly) **Insane Av-Matoran *Shadow Matoran **Galva (formerly) **Kirop (formerly) **Radiak (formerly) **Vican (formerly) **Vultraz *Fe-Matoran **Zaria (formerly) *Matoran of Magnetism **Jovan (formerly) *De-Matoran **Krakua (formerly) **De-Matoran village *Matoran of Lightning **Chiara (formerly) **Nikila (formerly) *Ce-Matoran **Orde (formerly) Toa *Toa Mangai **Lhikan (formerly, deceased) **Nidhiki (formerly, deceased) **Tuyet (formerly) **Naho (deceased) **Four Toa of Ice (deceased) **Three other Toa (deceased) *Jovan's Team **Jovan (formerly, deceased) **Elda-wearer (fate unknown) **Olmak-wearer (fate unknown) **Ignika-bearer (deceased) *Toa Mata/Toa Nuva **Tahu **Kopaka **Pohatu **Gali **Lewa **Onua *Toa Metru/Toa Hordika **Vakama (formerly) **Nuju (formerly) **Onewa (formerly) **Nokama (formerly) **Matau (formerly) **Whenua (formerly) *Toa Inika/Toa Mahri **Jaller **Matoro (formerly; now deceased) **Hewkii **Hahli **Kongu **Nuparu *Toa Hagah/Rahaga **Norik **Kualus **Pouks **Gaaki **Iruini **Bomonga *Other Toa **Dume (formerly) **Takanuva **Helryx **Orde **Chiara **Zaria **Lesovikk Turaga *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Whenua *Onewa *Nuju *Dume *Lhikan (deceased) *Jovan (deceased) Order of Mata Nui *Helryx *Brutaka *Axonn *Trinuma *Jerbraz *Tobduk *Johmak *Botar (formerly; now deceased) *Mazeka *Hydraxon *Maxilos Robots *Umbra Makuta *The Melding Teridax Bara Magna Glatorian *Gresh *Vastus *Tarix *Kiina *Ackar *Gelu Agori *Berix *Scodonius *Kirbraz *Raanu *Kyry *Crotesius *Tarduk *Kirbold Great Beings *Heremus *Angonce Villains Matoran Universe Brotherhood of Makuta *Makuta **Teridax (formerly; now deceased) **Antroz (formerly; now deceased) **Vamprah (formerly; now deceased) **Chirox (formerly; now deceased) **Krika (formerly; now deceased) **Mutran (formerly; now deceased) **Bitil (formerly; now deceased) **Gorast (formerly; now deceased) **Icarax (formerly; now deceased) **Tridax (formerly; now deceased) **Miserix **Kojol (deceased) *Rahkshi **Turahk **Guurahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Vorahk **Kurahk **Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Visorak **Vohtarak **Boggarak **Keelerak **Suukorak **Roporak **Oohnorak **Kahgarak *Other **Exo-Toa **Fohrok Dark Hunters *"The Shadowed One" *"Airwatcher" *Amphibax *"Charger" *"Conjurer" *"Darkness" *"Devastator" *"Dweller" *"Eliminator" *Firedracax *"Gatherer" *"Gladiator" *"Guardian" *"Hordika Dragons" *"Kraata-Kal" *Lariska *"Lurker" *"Mimic" *"Minion" *Phantom *"Poison" *"Primal" *"Prototype" *"Ravager" *"Savage" *"Seeker" *Sentrakh *"Shadow Stealer" *"Silence" *"Spinner" *"Subterranean" *"Tracker" *Triglax *"Vanisher" *"Vengeance" *Krekka (deceased) *Nidhiki (deceased) *"The Recorder" *"Tyrant" *"Ancient" *Zaktan (formerly, deceased) *Hakann (formerly) *Avak (formerly) *Reidak (formerly) *Thok (formerly) *Vezok (formerly) Skakdi *Nektann *Zaktan (deceased) *Hakann *Avak *Reidak *Thok *Vezok *Vezon Barraki *Pridak *Kalmah *Ehlek **Nocturn (deceased) *Carapar (deceased) *Mantax *Takadox Matoran *Ahkmou Bara Magna Skrall *Tuma *Stronius *Branar Agori *Metus *Atakus Other *Sidorak (deceased) *Roodaka Neutral groups *Bohrok **Normal Bohrok ***Tahnok ***Gahlok ***Lehvak ***Pahrak ***Kohrak ***Nuhvok **Bohrok Va ***Tahnok Va ***Gahlok Va ***Lehvak Va ***Pahrak Va ***Kohrak Va ***Nuhvok Va **Bohrok-Kal ***Tahnok-Kal ***Gahlok-Kal ***Lehvak-Kal ***Pahrak-Kal ***Kohrak-Kal ***Nuhvok-Kal **Bahrag ***Cahdok ***Gahdok **Krana ***Krana ****Krana Xa ****Krana Za ****Krana Vu ****Krana Ca ****Krana Yo ****Krana Ja ****Krana Su ****Krana Bo ***Krana-Kal ****Krana Xa Kal ****Krana Za Kal ****Krana Vu Kal ****Krana Ca Kal ****Krana Yo Kal ****Krana Ja Kal ****Krana Su Kal ****Krana Bo Kal *Karzahni (deceased) Mechanical *Boxor *Exo-Toa *Nektann *Vahki * Category:Browse